


Art: Eagle

by Seleya889 (Hinky_Hippo)



Category: NCIS
Genre: Case Fic, Cover Art, Digital Art, Gen, Manip, NCIS Big Bang 2016, Tony Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 06:25:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8317288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinky_Hippo/pseuds/Seleya889
Summary: When a Marine Lt. Colonel turns up dead on an Arlington, VA golf course, NCIS is called in to investigate. Gibbs and his team link the case to a cold file, and realize they've got a serial killer on their hands. The investigation takes multiple twists and turns, but it all somehow revolves around 'Eagle', a homeless vet and former Marine sniper, frequently seen hanging around the golf course. Is he a witness, a suspect...or the next victim?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Proseac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Proseac/gifts).



Title: [**Eagle**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8302838/chapters/19014125)  
Author: [Proseac](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Proseac/pseuds/Proseac)  


Pairings: None

Rating: K+

Length: ~40,500 words

Spoilers: Set in summer between Seasons 11 & 12

Warnings: Some strong language, references to violent imagery

Summary: When a Marine Lt. Colonel turns up dead on an Arlington, VA golf course, NCIS is called in to investigate. Gibbs and his team link the case to a cold file, and realize they've got a serial killer on their hands. The investigation takes multiple twists and turns, but it all somehow revolves around 'Eagle', a homeless vet and former Marine sniper, frequently seen hanging around the golf course. Is he a witness, a suspect...or the next victim?

  
Artist's Notes: It was a pleasure to create cover art for Proseac's lovely story! I am sure you will really enjoy it! Thank you, once again, to [Jacie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacie/pseuds/Jacie) for modding this challenge!  
  
"Eagle" may be found here: <http://archiveofourown.org/works/8302838/chapters/19014125> Enjoy!

 

Final art:

 

 

In color:

 


End file.
